Back in Time: The Lightning Thief
by Poseidonsfavdaughter
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and nico are sent back in time to reread what they did in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document he

Percy POV

BOOM! The next thing I knew Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I were standing in front of the 12 Olympian gods who were looking as surprised as we were. The last thing I remember was hanging out with Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth at camp half-blood, then there was a flash of light.

"How did we get here?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know Annie." Thalia smirked

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth snapped at Thalia," Percy…" she started

"I don't know wise girl…. Hey look at this." I said pointing to the ground at a box and an envelope. Then there was a loud thunder.

"Would you care to explain who you are and what you are doing here?" Zeus growled. I almost forgot where we were for a second.

"Lord Zeus, do you not remember us?" Nico asked

"No. I have never seen you children before in my life." Zeus answered

"Percy read the letter maybe it explains what we're doing here" Thalia quickly commanded

I pick up the envelope and real it out loud

**Dear Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico,**

**You four have been sent into the past to before the Titan war to read about your past. You and the gods must finish all the books before I will send you back to your correct time period. Take all the time you need both of your time periods have been set to pause so when you return nobody will know you're missing. A few things you need to know is don't kill anyone or you will screw up the universe so killing is a big no, no. also if you need to contact me my name is minion, have fun!**

**********Sincerely,**

**Minion**

I looked up and saw Annabeth cutting open the box and pulling out 5 books, then bring them to me. The first one said," Percy Jackson & the Olympians: the lightning thief" _oh crap_, I thought.

"Percy Jackson & the Olympians: the lightning thief," said Annabeth, then she huffed, "Great. Now we get to relive this"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but, we still don't know who you are" said Hestia

"My apologies, Lady Hestia my name is Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon." I said

"The slayer of medusa, hero of Olympus, killer of the Neiman lion,…" Thalia started

"Holder of the sky, bearer of the curse of Achilles, defeted the Minotaur twice…" Annabeth continued.

"..." Nico started but I stopped him.

"Ok guys I think they get the point." I said harshly.

"Seaweed brain no need to get mad. Next time say it yourself." Annabeth said smirking

"I have no need to go around boasting that I defeated medusa or saved Olympus like 20 times." I said looking and my friends.

"Sorry Percy we didn't mean to…", but I cut her off.

"This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. And that's Nico Di Angelo son of Hades" I said quickly.

Annabeth POV

"WHAT!" Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus yelled at the same time

"Calm down," Percy said calmly at the three gods, "can we just read the books so we can go home."

"Don't use that tone with me boy!" Zeus bellowed, "You're lucky I haven't blasted you into a million piece"

"You will do no such thing Zeus," Poseidon growled, "or you will be in for the fight of your life!"

"Please no more talk about war, that's all you ever talk about." Athena sighed. Percy Thalia, Nico, and I all let out a huge yon.

"I think these little heroes need to go to bed" said Apollo

Then Hermes said, "I will show them to their rooms" he got up shrunk down to a humans size and led us off to our rooms.

re...


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Hermes led us down through different hallways.

"Each door has a n Olympian symbol biased on who's room is who's." Hermes stated

Just then Athena and Poseidon appear beside us

"We'll take it from here Hermes" said Athena

"Thank you" said Poseidon nodding

Hermes nodded back then disappeared. We walked down three more hallways and came to a stop at a four way crossing hallway. There were four doors. One that was sea blue with a trident on it, the second was grey with an owl on it, the third was sky blue with a lightning bolt on, and the last was black with a skull on it. Thalia went to the one with a lightning bolt on it. Nico went to the skull one. And Annabeth and I went to the headed over to the door with a trident on it.

"Where are you going?" Athena asked

Annabeth POV

"Where are you going?" Athena asked as Percy and I headed towards the sea blue door.

"To Bed" I responded

"Your room is over here" she said pointing to the grey door

"I know," I said, "but if I don't sleep with Percy I'll wake up screaming in a few minutes"

"I will to," Percy said, "Only if anyone but Annabeth tries to wakes me up, well let's just say Nico was in the infirmary for a while."

"That really hurt, Percy." Nico said glaring at Percy

"It looked like it hurt, and next time kelp head you carry him to the infirmary I got blood on my favorite jacket." Thalia said also glaring.

"Sorry" Percy said

Athena was watching us all carefully then said," fine but let me warn you…"

"Lady Athena, I love Annabeth and I would never, ever take advantage her like that." Percy said looking at Athena with a slightly angry expression.

Before my mom could say anything else I quickly and slightly screamed, "Night everyone!" then pulled Percy into his room behind me and closed the door. We then spent 15 minutes looking around. There was 1 bathroom, 1 king sized bead, a latter that brought them up to a huge saltwater swimming pool with sand on the bottom, a large closet (filled boy clothes) with: bathing suits-pajamas-and regular clothes for all the seasons. On the ground of the closet they found two large backpacks, one grey and one blue one, in them were most of their clothes from camp. When we were done looking, Percy went to take a short swim. After I got out of my very long shower I got in my pajama pants and stole one of Percy's shirts then I went to get him

**Sorry I stopped here had to go make dinner for my family. Please review I'm new at this so if you have any advice please, please, please, just review…. You know you want to ;)**


End file.
